But Still We Thrive
by xxDuskflarexx
Summary: She was left broken in the dust, but he was there to pick up the pieces. They have always been more than friends, but can Hermione keep up with their new relationship? After the war at Hogwarts, everyone is settling down with their significant other. What will Hermione do to when hers is with someone else. Featuring Harry/Draco, Hermione/Draco, Hermione/Ron. M or MA rated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyah! xxDuskflarexx here! This is my first FanFic, so feel free to offer any advise or constructive critasism. This is a FanFic based on some main characters' lives after the battle at Hogwarts. (Featuring Hermione/Ron, Harry/Draco, Hermione/Draco)**

 **Chapter One**

A light brunette with a cream, ivory complexion and a slight build and facial features was lying on her back propped up on a pile of plumped pillows.

As Ron stared at the girl in the hospital bed, he could not have loved her more. By now her hair was slightly less bushy, and her teeth had now straightened out, but she was still unmistakably Hermione. _My Hermione…_ Ron's thoughts drifted off.

Suddenly he was awoken from his daydream as the girl in the bed stirred. "Hermione! Your awake."

The girl sleepily rubbed her hazel eyes with the back of her hand. "Ron?" Her voice was soft and muffled in the small hospital room the two ex- Gryffindors were waiting.

"Hermione…You don't need to do this" Ron's face was serious, and his brow was knitted. Hermione knew that he had not wanted her to do this, but she was grateful that Ron was backing her up on this.

Hermione offered him a small smile and grasped his hand. "I have to do this Ronald." She shut her eyes and held them shut for a while.

"Do you feel okay? Are you hungry? Would you like a glass of water?" Ron leapt off the bed and was out the door in a moment. Just a few moments later, he popped his head back round the door. "Oh, and Hermione-"

"Yes, Ron?" She asked him tiredly, letting out a drawn-out yawn.

"Draco is outside in the waiting room. Shall I tell him to come in?" She gave a stiff nod, and slowly stretched. Within seconds he was out of the door again. "Ronald!" She called after him wearily. "Slow down!" _Honestly he is going to take someone's eye out, waving his wand around like that._

A few minutes later a tall, platinum blonde opened the door. Hermione turned her head to look at him. "Malfoy." She let out a slight sigh.

"Hermione…" She shook her head.

"Don't try to convince me. I already told Ronald that this is something I have to do…" She turned away from him to look at the wall on the other side. The neat paint on the wall was a pale peach colour, and Hermione stared dully at the clean wall.

"Hermione, I'm not here to convince you to stop what you're doing." He sat down on the red armchair that stood next to the single hospital bed. "As your friend, I just want to know that you're sure you want to. Are you absolutely sure that this is completely okay with you?"

Hermione remained facing the opposite wall, envisioning his face next to her. She knew he was right by her side, but not how she had always wanted him.

His perfectly shaped face, chiseled jawline, piercing arctic grey eyes and his fine platinum blond hair. She knew it so well and was so used to staring into those beautiful cold eyes, filled with nothing but scorn.

However, recently she had seen kindness and sympathy, and immediately grabbed for it. But soon, she started to reach tentatively for something more. She had mistaken the blooming comradery and subtle fondness for something else and had completely ruined their fragile friendship.

What else could she have done? It had been so easy to fall for those fierce pale blue eyes and flaring temper. She had offered him her heart, and he had left her broken in the dust.

When Draco had started to date Harry, she had been completely shocked, and was rendered speechless. She would never had thought that he would have ever been Harry's type.

 _Well…_ She thought with a bitter smile. _Friends._ Her old wounds and scars felt almost new as she remembered how he had crushed her heart. At least she would always have Ron to pick up the pieces. He was the only one who knew about her previous feelings for the ex-Slytherin god.

She had almost seen the felt beatings his heart was taking, and how his eyes had started to water as if he had been struck when she told him of her feelings. She winced, the memory still stinging. _Poor Ron_. He had suffered even more than she had.

Hermione turned to face Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy. If it's a boy, I will NOT let you name him Lucius." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Moments passed as Hermione struggled against his electric blue stare. She fought against the tangled bedcovers, before Ron entered the small room carefully balancing an icy plastic hospital cup of water and two carefully heated croissants in his hands.

Draco awoke from his daydream. If anyone had told me I would soon be expecting a baby with Harry Potter six years ago, I would have scorned them and walked off. Brushing his platinum hair out of his eyes, he thought _…Guess things change._

Ron set the paper plate down and handed Hermione the water. _Oh god is she beautiful…_ Ron smiled at her, and gently tucked a lock of her soft brown hair behind her ear. During the motion, he saw that she was not wearing the earrings he had bought her a week ago, when she decided to stand by her decision.

He let out a soft sigh. "You're not wearing the earrings I got you." He looked at her, his eyes not betraying the hurt he felt. "Oh…" Hermione looked confused for a second. "I'm sorry I must have forgotten them. The nurse said the scanning machine would work better if I had no metal around me…" Her eyebrows folded into a frown. "I must have forgotten to put them in."

Ron smiled at her. "Never mind love." He smiled at her, adjusting the sheets and pillows on the bed to make it more comfortable for her. Hermione gave him a small smile. "It will be any minute now."

Very soon Hermione was due for a very special operation. She was going to be Harry and Draco's surrogate mother.

 **The End...**

 **Of this Chapter! u Please review and tell me what you think! Remember, this is my first FanFic, so please, no flaming! A new Chapter will be coming soon! Please tell me if this was too short, and I will try to make the chapters longer. Lots of love, xxDuskflarexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyah! xxDuskflarexx here! I am back again with the a update! This is my first FanFic, so feel free to offer any advise or constructive critisism. This is a FanFic based on some main characters' lives after the battle at Hogwarts. (Featuring Hermione/Ron, Harry/Draco, Hermione/Draco)**

 **Thanks for reviewing, LullabyTales, I tried to make the twist as unexpected as possible. Hermione is a very sweet character to write about, and I have had this idea in my head for a while. I hope you enjoyed! xx**

 **Chapter Two**

Ron rested his face in his hands, his elbows balanced on his knees. _Oh god Hermione_ … He had fully backed her up on her decision, though he did not like it, and she had his full support.

However, now she was going through with the procedure, he was not so sure.

Draco had been waiting outside the room with him, but when Harry arrived via apparition from the Ministry, where he worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Ron had managed to convince them to go and eat in a small café a few streets away from St. Mabel's'.

The muggle Hospital had been a little hard to get to, but St. Mungo's didn't do things like surrogacy operations, so Hermione had persuaded Harry and Draco to let her come here instead. (Ron was obviously going to go along with anything she said.)

But as he bade Draco and Harry goodbye, Ron scowled. _How dare he!_ Draco had sat with Hermione and talked to her- Ron had left the room to give them some time, but he saw the hurt in her eyes as Draco greeted Harry with a soft embrace.

 _Oh Hermione. My sweet Hermione. I know your pain…_

He felt his eyes mist up slightly and pummelled them determinedly with his balled fist. _I will not give in. I will stay strong for you!_ If Hermione was having Malfoy's child- and Harry's but still- Ron should be able to deal with the odd and angry bout of jealousy inflicted on him when he saw her with Draco.

His hand immediately reached for the thin gold chain Hermione had given him for his birthday. It was a small engraved golden snitch, but it she had enchanted it so that whenever he touched it, the delicate crystalline wings would flutter.

He thought of her. Her soft fawn coloured hair had a slight wave to it, and it reached just beneath her shoulders, gently tickling her shoulder blades. She had grown remarkably in the last couple of years, since their sixth Year of Hogwarts, both physically and mentally.

Ron and Harry had ended their school years then, but Hermione, who was always keen to get the best education possible, had returned to Hogwarts to pursue her lifetime goal. There, she had been made Head girl, along with Draco Malfoy, who was Head boy.

 _I guess that's where she noticed him_. Ron smiled to himself sourly. But Draco Malfoy always had to go one better then everyone else. He would never settle for Hermione- a common mudblood… his lip curled.

Just because Hermione was a muggleborn she had faced a world of discrimination from the second she set foot in the wizarding world. Luckily, she had Ron and Harry - _And Malfoy._ Ron grimaced, and groaned. "Ughh. How much longer?" He muttered to himself, letting out a long drawn out breath.

Hermione had been in the operating room for at least two hours now. However, contrary to most surrogacy operations, Hermione was not being Implanted with an already fertilised zygote, only a mix of Harry and Draco's …genes… **(If you don't know, I mean their… *coughcoughspermcough)** where being injected through her cervix and uterus to merge with her gamete.

He winced, and checked his watch, for about the fourteenth time in the hour. Fiddling with the charm that hung around his neck, he envisioned her face. As the translucent wings fluttered, he brought the pendant close to his heart. Her oval face was rimmed by gentle fawn coloured waves.

Her fair skin had this sort of glow, and her nose was covered in a light dusting of freckles. Her eyes shone, sparkling as she thought of her next idea. Her features were slight and small, but perfectly fit her face.

He sighed and dropped the gold chain. Folding his hands in his lap, he stared at the blue door. After a couple of minutes, the door was finally opened. Ron jumped up, only to be greeted by a horse-faced nurse. "Can I see her?" He almost shouted at her, before lowering his voice when his eyes met the disapproving glare of the blue aproned muggle.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Oh and if you were wondering, a zygote is a mix of the male and female gametes (or sex cells), the sperm and the egg.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this update! Please review and tell me what you think! Remember, this is my first FanFic, so please, no flaming! A new Chapter will be coming soon! I am sorry if this chapter is too short, I will try to make the chapters longer but I just wanted to get out another update. Lots of love, xxDuskflarexx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been a bit tied up with schoolwork etc. I hope this Chapter is satisfactory! Summer hugs and kisses, xxDuskflarexx.**

He almost shouted at her, before lowering his voice when his eyes met the disapproving gaze of the blue aproned muggle.

The nurse upturned her nose at the tall, scrawny ginger man that had jumped up from an armchair outside the room. "Sir, please calm down." Her face was expressionless, but her nostrils had flared with disdain. Ron tried to lower his voice. "Miss, please, can I see her now?"

The nurse brushed down her apron. "Miss Granger will be recovering from general anesthetic, but she should be able to take visitors in the next hour."

"How is she doing?" Ron wrung his hands. The nurse looked very prim and proper, her hair was pulled into a tight top knot, leaving a crease in her forehead. Her apron was tied neatly in a bow around her waist, and she was holding some forms on a clipboard.

"As I said Sir, Miss Granger is recovering from general anesthetic. She is stable, but still unconscious. I will notify you when she wakes." He sighed, as the nurse turned to re-enter Hermione's hospital room

He let his gaze and hands rest in his lap.

It seemed like seasons were passing as Ron sat in the red armchair. A while ago he had tried to use his wand to entertain himself, turning the begonias resting in a china vase on the coffee table from blue, to green, to rainbow before he had been given some very strange looks, and had to partially obliviate a team of trainee muggle healers.

"Oh bugger!" He cursed frustratedly as a young female muggle crumpled onto the floor. Hermione had always been the best at the memory wiping spells.

Finally, the door to the room opened, and a different muggle healer poked her head out of it. "Mr… Granger?"

"Weasley."

"Oh. Well, Mr Weasley, I was sent to inform you that Miss Granger has just regained consciousness. Please come with me and wash your hands, we are about to enter a sterile environment." Ron stared at the nurse for a moment, before shaking his head and walked slowly over to the sinks, shaking as if in a trance. He dried his hands on some all-purpose blue paper towels and followed her into Hermione's private room.

As he entered, he saw the side table had been cleared of the remnants of her breakfast, replaced by an Electrocardiogram (EKG) machine to regulate her heartbeat and a small plastic cup full of water. Pulling the bed- curtain aside, he saw her tawny hair spread in a mess on her pillow.

A plug was inserted in her hand so that the anaesthetic could travel into her bloodstream, wrapped in a bandage. A nurse was gently unravelling the bandage and wrappings from it, and Hermione winced.

Gingerly, Ron sat beside her. "Careful!" The nurse warned him sharply. "She just had an operation."

He shrunk back for a second and knelt carefully beside her on the floor. He reached out and stroked her hair gently, running his fingers and gently combing it through. She turned her head to him and murmured sleepily; "Ron?" Ron reached for her free hand and grasped it. Her palm was slightly sweaty.

"Ssssh." He gently soothed her. "Just rest."

"It hurts! Ron, it hurts." Her voice was course, and quiet.

"Quiet sweetheart. Don't talk. You'll be able to leave here in a few hours." He carried on stroking her hair.

In the next few minutes, Hermione slipped in and out of consciousness, but by the time an hour had passed, she was fully awake. During that time, they were both constantly monitored by muggles popping their heads round the door and measuring Hermione's heartbeat.

Eventually another blue aproned muggle entered Hermione's room, holding a small white face flannel and a towel. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley." She smiled at the pair gently. "How long have you been in here now Miss Granger?" She laid the towels on the bedside table.

"About… two or three hours I think." Hermione answered her, sleepily looking at Ron for affirmation. "Yes." He confirmed. "Felt more like four or five though." The nurse smiled at them. "The procedure can take a long time. Anyway, I thought you would want to freshen up. It's been a long day."

Hermione stretched. "I do feel quite stiff." Ron smiled at her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'll wait for you outside." He got up off the bed and waved at Hermione and the nurse, exiting the room.

"Now Miss, there is a small bathroom with a shower. You can get cleaned up, just call me if you need any help. I'll wait right here." She handed Hermione the towels and helped her up from the bed.

"Thanks!" Hermione smiled and shut the door.

 **I hope this is ok! Remember to comment, like and follow! xxDuskflarexx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys so sorry for not updating sooner! It was the holidays and I went abroad and couldn't bring my laptop, and when I got back I had to go to a Humanist naming ceremony, and see my family and all. Anyway, I just started a new school year so now new chapters should be more regular. Ok end of auther's note. 'u' xx**

 **During the operation Hermione was sedated and given fertility treatment, and given at least three doses of DNA. I headcannoned that Hemione is sore, Ron is just very over protective and slightly disapproving of her having someone else's children, but he understands. xx**

"Thanks!" Hermione smiled and shut the door.

She sat on the side of the bed, wringing her hair out into a towel. While she was showering, Ron had called Harry and told him she was all done, and brought some comfy clothes for her, and a book she was reading. _He knows me so well._ Hermione smiled slightly, as she pulled on a pair of loose yoga pants.

Grabbing her book, she pulled the covers back on to the bed, and tucked the corners under the mattress neatly. Even after her operation, Hermione still just _had_ to leave her room neat. It was what Harry had called _"OCD"_ , and she was unstoppable.

She stood up carefully, still feeling a little sore, and gingerly walked to the door. Ron was waiting outside for her; and they were going to apparate back to the burrow.

It had been hard for him to come to terms with the fact that she would soon be carrying another man's child, and he had half-heartedly tried to convince her to do otherwise, though he knew her mind was set.

The tawny-haired muggleborn felt her eyes start to water as she thought of all the things the youngest Weasley brother had done for her. She still couldn't understand how he could still care for her so much, even throughout watching her relentlessly mooning over the Malfoy heir.

Hermione covered up her feelings by pasting a smile onto her face, and when she pushed open the door she was immediately met by Ron's coaxing smile, Harry's hopeful grin, and Draco's subtle smirk- though by now, from the slight twitch of his lips and the angle of his tilted chin, she knew that he was unsettled.

She grabbed Ron's arm and held on tight, suddenly feeling uncomfortable around Harry and Draco. Being Hermione, she had to know about the whole procedure, and when she asked about the whole procedure, they told her about the _whole_ procedure.

Ron drew her close to him, without stopping talking to Harry. "We've been here for about four hours." Harry smiled and yawned slightly. "Wow. Well, we should all get back home. It's been a long day." Ron nodded, and Hermione rubbed her eyes. He tightened his grip on her before waving a brief goodbye to Harry and Draco.

Hermione felt the familiar odd pulling sensation behind her belly button and blinked to the cosy lights of the Burrow's homey kitchen.

The freckled redhead that was the youngest Weasley was waiting waiting anxiously at the long wooden table, drumming her fingers on the polished surface. She had been waiting for what felt like hours - Ron had phoned Harry and Draco using the new muggle device Hermione got for him, and Harry instantly flooed Ginny, as Ron had forgotten to.

Hermione had had the operation and would be back shortly. _Yeah right._ That had been over an hour ago.

Ginny was often asked how she felt now that Harry and Draco were together, and at first, she had been devastated, but she realised that Harry had not been the man for her. (Yes, she was **very** sure that they were a man) And now she was dating Dean Thomas again and had been for about six months.

Suddenly there was an abrupt crack that cut into the silence of the room, and nearly made Ginny jump out of her skin. "Hemione!" She squealed, running towards her friend.

She enveloped Hermione in a gentle embrace, allowing her friend to lean on her. "Come on." She murmured softly. "Come upstairs."

Hermione blinked at her blurrily, and let the small redhead slowly pull her up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Ginny had helped Hermione change into pyjamas, which had small white rabbits jumping about the fabric.

"Sorry..." The small ginger girl said to her friend, her sharp voice breaking the silence that was drawn like a curtain around them.

"- They're far too small for you." Ginny was a little on the short side, and Hermione was tall, graceful, and long legged, in comparison to Ron Weasley's broad shouldered, stocky little sister.

They were both beautiful women, in their own ways, though Ginny was more well-muscled, from playing lots of Quidditch, and Hermione held herself in a different way - she had always had a good posture, and Ginny tended to slouch.

"It's fine. Thanks Gin." Hermione smiled tiredly at her friend, before letting out a faint yawn, and sat down on the bed. Ginny smiled softly at her, and patted her back gently.

"How was the operation?"

Hermione's smile faded.

"Can we not talk about this?" She said, standing up cautiously and the redhead sighed.

"Please Hermione. I know you have to vent." She narrowed her eyes, and nudged her friend back onto the bed.

 **Hows this? Be back as soon as I can- xxDuskflarexx**


End file.
